


Atomic Destruction

by AmericanTimelord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTimelord/pseuds/AmericanTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Manhattan project has come full circle, but what is it like to use such a deadly weapon on another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atomic Destruction

Here i am, a few years have gone by since Pearl Harbor. Nothing had really stopped Japan's people from fighting...Well that is, until today. Most of the Allies couldn't care less about what I did to end the war with Japan, everyone except England that is. He was my confidant in all of this, he was my brother after all. Today I was going to tell him the biggest news in the war.

"Alfred, why did you call me over here, dear chap?"

"I need to tell you something, I just can't keep it a secret anymore"

He gave me a look of intrigue, but it quickly turned to concern. He knew about the project of course, but I doubt he ever thought I would actually finish it.

"The Manhattan Project, it's complete"

"You...Alfred that's fantastic news"

"Well...I don't know...I'm having second thoughts about this whole ting...I know it's not my decision but..."

"What are you talking about, lad?"

"We're dropping them today...and possibly another three days from now. I never wanted to hurt Japan, no Kiku, like this...His people just won't stop. I've given them so many damn opportunities to stop all of this, they never give up. They would all rather die than surrender...I wanted anything but this...I pleaded with him to take my offer, but he refused at every turn...I didn't know what else to do...This seemed like the only way to stop it...I just..."

"Alfred...You're a good man. The fact that you thought all of this through, feeling bad even though they aren't your people, it shows what a kind heart you have. More people would die with any other option"

"That doesn't help me at all. Why does anyone have to die? Can't we all just stop this right now and live like we used to?"

"Your romanticized ending could never happen. The world doesn't work the way we want it to Alfred"

"And why can't it? We're all so stuck in our own agendas that we slaughter, ending innocent lives, and for what? Nobody's gained anything out of this, all we've done is lose the dreams they all had..."

"Alfred, you're still such a child"

"You all keep saying that, but I don't feel it. Could a child do this? Could a child kill millions of innocents? Could a child be the most powerful country in the world,creating a nuclear bomb capable of destroying major cities? I'm no more a child than you are, you've all taken that from me"

 


End file.
